The Senior Leadership of the SKCCC is responsible for the overall planning and operational activities of the Center, administrative and management functions in support of research within the Center, and all scientific programmatic functions as described in detail throughout this CCSG application. The leadership includes the Director of the SKCCC (William G. Nelson, M.D., Ph.D.), Deputy Director (Stephen B. Baylin, M.D.), Associate Director for Clinical Research (Charies M. Rudin, M.D., Ph.D.), Associate Director for Translational Research (Elizabeth M. Jaffee, M.D.), Associate Directorof Cancer Prevention and Control (John D. Groopman, M.D., Ph.D.), Associate Director for Training and Education (Donald S. Coffey, Ph.D.), Associate Director for Community Programs and Research (Jean Ford, M.D.). and Associate Director for Administration (Ms. Rosalie Wollett).